1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to refrigerators, and more particularly, to refrigerators with a lift mechanism including a scissor support assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional refrigerators have been designed with two refrigerator compartments positioned in various ways. For example, it is known to provide one refrigerator compartment above another refrigerator compartment. A lower storage compartment can include a storage bin.